Precious
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Jimin adalah hybrid kucing manis yang begitu mencintai Masternya, Jeon Jungkook. Namun Masternya begitu sering menyiksa tubuh maupun hatinya. Meski begitu, Jimin tetaplah sosok yang naif. Tapi bolehkah Jimin berharap Jungkook akan berubah setelah kehadiran baby yang dikandungnya? / BTS, KOOKMIN, uke! Jimin, Jungkook x Jimin / Hybrid!AU for Jimin, MPreg / Oneshot
_Gummysmiled's 24_ _th_ _fanfiction_

 **PRECIOUS**

.

.

.

 **Berharga**

Semilir angin mengetuk tiap jendela kaca yang dilewati. Dingin yang dibawa seakan memaksa orang-orang untuk tetap di rumah dan melewati malam dengan selimut berlapis. Cuaca tak bersahabat memang telah menyerang Seoul belakangan ini tiap matahari kembali ke peraduannya. Hawa beku yang menyapa pori-pori kulit tak sedikit pun memberi rasa nyaman. Hal inilah yang membawa Jimin tidur bergelung lucu bak _fluffball_ menggemaskan di atas sofa ruang tamu sebuah _mansion_ mewah, bersama _heater_ yang membantu menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya. Ekor kelabu halus itu melingkari perut sang pemilik, disertai dua cuping segitiga berbulu yang menutup rapat demi menghalau udara dingin merasuk.

 _Hybrid_ cantik itu tidak sedang berlagak bodoh dengan bertarung melawan rasa beku yang menyelimuti. Ia hanya sedang melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai seekor _hybrid_ —kalau tidak mau dibilang peliharaan, menunggu sang _Master_ pulang. Jimin tidak lalai. Tidak, dia anak manis yang penurut. Hanya saja ia tak cukup kuat menahan kantuk yang menyerang setelah lima jam menunggu sang majikan hingga ia tertidur tanpa sengaja.

Bukan sekali dua kali ia begini. Mungkin tiap hari hal ini terjadi. Jimin yang susah payah memasak makan malam dan kemudian berakhir ke tong sampah karena makanan itu telah dingin. Tentu saja itu bukan salah Jimin. Semua itu disebabkan tuannya yang selalu pulang _terlalu_ larut malam. Jimin tak berani melepas kewajibannya memasak makan malam untuk sang _Master_. Ia tentu saja tak menyukai rasa perih akibat ikat pinggang yang mencambuk punggungnya hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan.

Kejam? Ya. Begitulah Jeon Jungkook. Seorang eksekutif muda tampan bertangan dingin. Hidupnya tak pernah kekurangan. Tentu saja, sepanjang garis keturunannya, darah penguasa turun menurun hingga tak heran ia juga mewarisi kekayaan keluarganya. Jungkook tak ubahnya Dewa Zeus yang sempurna, kecuali perangai buruk yang melekat erat pada dirinya.

Jimin bukannya menderita sejak ia dipungut _Master_ nya. Oh, tentu saja, tiap tempat penjualan makhluk blasteran macam dia selalu memastikan pelanggan mereka adalah orang yang bisa menanggung hidup dan kebahagiaan _hybrid_ yang dibeli. Jimin awalnya hidup bahagia, sangat bahagia bersama tuannya yang merupakan perwujudan pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Ia dimanja, diperhatikan, dan dirawat dengan baik. Kasih sayang yang melimpah selalu diberi untuknya, hingga Jimin nyaris merasa hidupnya sempurna.

Ya, nyaris.

Namun bak kata orang tua, tak ada manusia yang tak berubah. Naif memang. Oh, jangan salahkan Jimin jika ia berpikir kehidupannya akan selalu bahagia selamanya. Ia hanyalah _hybrid_ muda yang baru merasakan yang namanya mengabdi pada orang lain. Ia masih baru dalam hal-hal macam ini. Jimin yang polos berpikir bahwa Jungkook adalah sosok paling tepat untuk melengkapi hidupnya. Tapi nyatanya ia salah.

Tuan kesayangannya mulai sering berangkat pagi dan pulang larut malam. Mulanya Jimin biasa saja, ia toleran mengingat _Master_ nya memang seorang pengusaha muda yang pastinya selalu sibuk dengan urusan bisnis. Tapi perasaan itu tak bertahan lama. Sang majikan mulai berani meninggalkannya berhari-hari. Jimin kerap merasa kesepian di _mansion_ mewah bak istana yang dihuninya bersama puluhan _maid_ yang dipekerjakan. Rasa bingung tentu hinggap di benak Jimin, hingga suatu ketika sang majikan pulang ke rumah, ia menemukan sebuah foto yang tak sengaja jatuh dari kantung jasnya. Foto wanita cantik dengan tubuh sempurna yang berpose mesra bersama Jungkook, kiblat cintanya. Tak ingin mengurung lebih lama perasaan tak nyaman dalam nurani, Jimin memutuskan untuk bertanya dan meminta sedikit penjelasan. Namun tamparan yang menyakitkan di pipi adalah jawaban atas pertanyaannya, sehingga ia menetapkan dalam hati bahwa ia tak perlu bertanya apapun lagi tentang hal ini. Mungkin memar di pipi bukanlah apa-apa dibanding retaknya keyakinan dalam pikiran seorang Jimin yang malang. Ia hanyalah peliharaan, bukan tambatan hati sang majikan.

Katakanlah Jimin masokis, sebab ia seakan dibutakan oleh cinta. Hatinya sakit, tapi ia tak peduli. Jungkook semakin lama semakin kasar dan akhirnya berubah jadi sosok tanpa perasaan. Kebahagiaan hampir tak pernah lagi menghiasi hari-hari Jimin. Mulanya hanya tamparan, namun kemudian bertambah menjadi jambakan, pukulan, bahkan tendangan pernah ia dapatkan. Saat berhubungan badan pun Jimin tak lepas dari siksaan sang _Master_. Jungkook tak segan menyungutkan puntung rokok di permukaan punggungnya. Bahkan tangisan pun tak mampu menghentikan pemuda itu menorehkan luka di fisik dan hati Jimin.

Entah mengapa dan Jimin tak pernah tahu alasannya hingga sekarang. Alasan mengapa majikan merangkap pemilik hatinya itu berubah sedrastis ini. Gerbang kesempatan untuk dirinya tak akan pernah terbuka kembali seperti sebelumnya, dan ia tak memiliki hak apapun atas cinta dari Jungkook.

Meskipun begitu, ia terima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Precious**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu megah _mansion_ sang Jeon muda dibuka oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Suara benturan sol sepatu dengan marmer memecah sunyi di bangunan megah itu. Adalah Jeon Jungkook, sosok tegap berwajah stoik yang melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju ruang tamu. Jas hitam mahalnya ia sampirkan di lengan. Langkahnya terhenti. Keningnya perlahan mengerut dalam. Netra setajam elang miliknya mendapati pemandangan yang membuatnya dongkol seketika.

Jimin. _Hybrid_ yang ia beli dengan harga fantastis setahun yang lalu. Jungkook melanjutkan langkahnya sampai ia tiba di hadapan sosok mungil yang masih terlelap dengan posisi membola. Tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh surai sekelam malam milik si manis yang tertidur. Begitu ia menggenggam rambut Jimin, ia menarik paksa sang _hybrid_ dengan kasar hingga terbangun dari dunia mimpinya.

Jimin tersentak kaget begitu rasa sakit menyapa kulit kepalanya secara tiba-tiba. Matanya sontak terbuka, dan pupilnya membesar saat ia menyadari _Master_ nya telah pulang. Dengan ringisan yang ia tahan sekuat tenaga, Jimin bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri. Ia menunduk dalam, mengetahui sang majikan menatapnya tajam tanpa belas kasih. Genggaman kasar pada rambutnya bahkan belum terlepas.

" _Master_ …" Jimin menggerung lirih. Ia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Cuping segitiganya menurun karena sang empu yang ketakutan. Begitu pula ekornya yang ia lilitkan erat di sekitar pinggang rampingnya.

Jungkook menurunkan tangan dari rambut sang _hybrid_. Masih dengan tatapan tak bersahabat, tangannya beralih ke dagu Jimin, mengangkatnya sedikit. Tanpa suara memaksa Jimin menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak sampai-sampai kau tidak menyambut _Master_ mu, hm?" sang pemuda tampan berujar dengan nada rendah.

Jimin semakin menciut. Tangannya meremas kaus putih kebesaran yang ia kenakan. Ia menggigil sekarang. Celana pendeknya tak sanggup memberi kehangatan pada kakinya yang gemetar. _Heater_ pun tak memberi dampak apapun jika dihadapkan dengan tatapan sedingin es milik Jeon Jungkook.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, sekuat tenaga menahan isak tangis.

Melihat peliharaannya yang hanya terdiam, rahang Jungkook mengeras. Sebelah telapak tangannya berayun, hendak menyapa pipi gembil sang _hybrid_ yang ketakutan. Jimin yang melihat itu secara refleks memejamkan matanya. Bersiap merasakan perih yang sebentar lagi menghampiri.

Jungkook terenyuh. Ia menyaksikan sendiri buliran bening turun dari mata indah Jimin yang tertutup rapat. Seketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Bukan sekali dua kali makhluk cantik ini menangis di hadapannya. Tapi mengapa Jimin terlihat begitu rapuh saat ini?

Jimin mengerutkan dahi. Setelah sekian lama menunggu, bukan tamparan yang didapatkannya. Malah kini ia merasa pipinya diusap pelan. Penasaran, ia memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Yang ia dapatkan adalah pemandangan sang _Master_ sedang menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya dengan lembut.

"Siapkan air hangat. Aku ingin mandi." perintah Jungkook kemudian berlalu begitu saja, pergi menuju kamar.

Jimin terhenyak. Telinga berbulunya menegak dan ekor panjangnya berkibas antusias. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jungkook memperlakukan ia dengan manis sejak tiga bulan terakhir. Ia bahkan sampai memegangi pipinya tak percaya. Ini benar-benar nyata. Tiap kali sang majikan menyentuh pipinya, sudah dapat dipastikan Jimin akan mendapat memar.

"Ah, aku harus bergegas." gumamnya seraya beranjak dari keterdiaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Precious**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin terduduk melamun di atas kasur berukuran _king size_ miliknya dan sang majikan. Kejadian tadi masih berputar dalam otaknya bagaikan roll film yang rusak. Kini ia sedang menunggu _Master_ nya yang sedang mandi. Jika dipikir-pikir, ia telah berbuat banyak kesalahan hari ini. Tidak menyambut _Master_ nya pulang, tidak memasakkan makan malam, bahkan hal kecil seperti melepas jas dan sepatu sang _Master_ tidak ia lakukan. Tapi ia bahkan tak sedikit pun mendapat luka baru di tubuhnya. Ini cukup membuatnya bingung.

"Jimin."

Sang _hybrid_ yang melamun sontak tersadar. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati Jungkook dengan _bathrobe_ putih dan rambut basah, serta handuk kecil yang tersampir di pundak tegap si pemuda tampan. Segera Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melakukan kewajibannya. Di ambilnya handuk kecil itu dan dengan telaten mulai mengeringkan rambut gelap sang majikan dalam diam.

Jungkook mengamati peliharaannya lamat-lamat. Sebenarnya ia punya selera yang sangat tinggi. Jimin adalah _hybrid_ termahal di tempatnya dulu. Tidak salah, Jimin memang yang tercantik. Matanya kecil berbinar, hidungnya mungil, pipinya tembam dan bibirnya merah merekah. Tubuhnya pun sangat bagus, benar-benar selera Jungkook. Tapi sekarang ia baru terpikir. Mengapa makhluk seindah ini bisa ditakdirkan bertemu dengan dirinya yang brengsek?

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Jimin melipat handuk itu dan meletakkannya di atas nakas. Saat ia mengembalikan tatapannya pada sang _Master_ , ia mendapati lelaki tampan itu mengamati tubuhnya dengan serius. Seketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia telah meninggalkan banyak tanggung jawabnya, tapi untuk yang satu ini, ia tidak akan melewatkannya. Kewajibannya melayani sang _Master_.

Jimin perlahan melepas satu per satu kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jungkook bahkan hanya memperhatikan saat _hybrid_ nya menurunkan _bathrobe_ yang ia kenakan perlahan. Ia tertegun, memperhatikan tubuh mulus Jimin yang dihiasi oleh banyak luka. Bekas cambukan, libasan, bahkan bekas panas puntung rokok itu masih ada di sana.

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunan saat abdomen seksinya bertemu kulit halus Jimin. Ternyata si manis sudah mengalungkan tangan di sekitar leher Jungkook dan menggerung pelan. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjauhkan tubuh Jimin.

"Ngung?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. _Master_ nya tidak pernah menolaknya seperti ini.

Bukannya membanting Jimin ke kasur seperti biasanya, ia malah menidurkan Jimin dengan lembut dan kemudian menyusul untuk berbaring di atas kasur. Pemuda tampan itu menarik selimut tebal untuk melingkupi tubuh polos mereka. Lalu, Jungkook mempertemukan matanya dengan sepasang mata cantik yang menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

" _Chagi_ , jujur padaku." Jungkook meminta. Keajaiban terjadi lagi, di mana seorang Jeon Jungkook tidak memerintah dengan congkak, melainkan menggunakan nada lembut. Ditambah, Jungkook memanggil Jimin " _chagi_ " setelah sekian lama panggilan sayang itu tak ia gunakan lagi.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak suka Jungkook tiba-tiba bertingkah lembut seakan ia lupa bahwa ia lebih banyak menorehkan luka ketimbang kenangan manis dalam memorinya. Namun apa daya, Jimin ditakdirkan untuk dipermainkan, lebih banyak diam dan menurut. Tak pernah punya hak.

Si manis hanya menatap sang _Master_ takut-takut, "Ya, _Master_?"

Jungkook menghela napas berat. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya saat ini, tapi setidaknya ia butuh kejujuran dari Jimin. "Aku melihat ada _testpack_ dengan tanda positif dalam kamar mandi."

Jimin tersentak. Astaga, benda itu. Ia melupakannya.

Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering didera rasa mual dan pusing di pagi hari. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan rasanya ia lebih emosional—meski masih bisa ditutupi di hadapan _Master_ nya. Namun, dengan segenap keberanian, diam-diam ia meminta salah satu _maid_ membelikannya _testpack_. Pagi ini Jimin mengetes urinnya dengan alat itu, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika hal yang ditakutkannya terjadi. Dua garis. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia segera menelepon Kim Seokjin, kakak dari Jungkook yang merupakan dokter kandungan dan berkonsultasi. Dan vonis yang dikeluarkan Seokjin tak mampu menenangkannya sedikit pun. Bahkan Seokjin mengatakan kandungannya telah menginjak usia tujuh minggu. Sepertinya kakak dari Jungkook itu tidak memenuhi permintaannya untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari sang _Master_ karena nyatanya, Jungkook berhak tahu apapun yang terjadi pada _hybrid_ nya.

"Katakan padaku. Apa kau hamil?" pertanyaan Jungkook seakan menyudutkan Jimin. Meski ia sendiri sudah tahu kebenarannya, ia tetap ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari Jimin. Sedangkan sang _hybrid_ memejamkan matanya. Tanpa diminta, buliran bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya, seiring dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk pelan.

Jimin menjawab dengan tersendat-sendat, "M-Maaf _Master_. Tapi kalau _Master_ t-tidak menginginkan kehadiran _baby_ , a-aku… Aku bisa pergi d-dari sini."

Entah mengapa hati Jungkook terluka mendengarnya. Jimin menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapannya, namun ia hanya mampu terdiam seperti orang idiot di sini. Mungkin dosa yang dilakukannya terlalu besar. Sedalam apa ia merusak Jiminnya?

Jungkook tersenyum kecut. Ia menarik pinggang lelaki manis di hadapannya dengan lembut dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

" _M-Master_..." Jimin secara refleks hendak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jungkook, namun gerakannya dihambat oleh pelukan sang majikan yang semakin erat—meski tak sampai menyakitinya.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin _hyung_. Maafkan pecundang ini." Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher lelaki di hadapannya. Jimin mendengar dengan jelas, namun hanya mampu membalas dengan isakan.

"Aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal sampai rasanya aku ingin mati, _hyung_. Aku menyesal mengapa aku berubah dan tidak menghargaimu. Aku sangat bodoh. Kuabaikan kau saat aku jenuh, kulampiaskan lelahku dengan menyakitimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf _hyung_."

Jimin dapat merasakan pundak _Master_ nya bergetar. Ia dapat merasakan penyesalan bertubi-tubi yang menimpa pemuda tampan dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merasakan hatiku hancur saat kau berkata seperti tadi padahal aku jauh lebih kejam menyakiti perasaanmu. Maafkan aku, Jimin _hyung_ , maaf." lirih si lelaki tampan dengan suara serak menyedihkan.

Jungkook kemudian melonggarkan dekapannya sedikit dan memposisikan tubuhnya agar ia dapat melihat wajah cantik Jimin dengan jelas. Jimin menatap Jungkook yang beralih mengelus telinga segitiganya lembut, membuat isakannya mereda, berganti dengan dengkuran halus yang teratur.

"Mulai sekarang, kau tak perlu memanggilku _Master_ lagi, _hyung_. Aku adalah _Appa_ dari _uri baby_ , dan _hyung_ adalah _Eomma_ nya. Kita akan menikah sesegera mungkin." Jungkook berujar serius, yang mana membuat mata berair milik lawan bicaranya membulat.

"M-Menikah?" tanya Jimin ragu-ragu. Ia tak ingin salah menangkap maksud Jungkook dan menelan pil rasa sakit karenanya.

"Ya, menikah. Aku akan membeli rumah untuk kita dan _uri baby_ dengan halaman yang luas." ikrar Jungkook di depan Jimin.

Sang lelaki manis menutup mulutnya. Ia ingin menggeleng mendengar pernyataan itu, tapi ia sangat mengetahui Jungkook lebih baik dari siapapun. Jungkook tak akan pernah main-main dengan perkataannya.

"Apa _Master_ serius?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi dengan suara yang bergetar. Namun mata cantiknya berbinar bahagia. Perasaan hangat bahagia bercampur haru menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

Jungkook mengangguk mantap. Tak ada keraguan sedikit pun dalam matanya. "Ini kulakukan demi menebus kesalahanku, _hyung_. Dan tolong, panggil aku dengan panggilan apapun asal jangan _Master_. Aku tak ingin lagi menyebutmu peliharaan atau semacamnya, karena kau lebih dari itu. Kau adalah pelabuhan cinta dan harapanku."

Jimin tertawa sambil terisak kecil. Mungkin saat dia baru diadopsi dulu, ia akan memerah seperti tomat jika digombali tuannya dan meminta agar Jungkook berhenti menggodanya. Namun sekarang, ia terlalu bahagia untuk menanggapi rayuan semacam itu dengan rengekan manja.

"J-Jungkook _ie_ …" lirih Jimin malu-malu. Dari dulu ia sangat ingin memanggil Jungkook dengan panggilan itu, tapi ia tidak pernah memiliki secuil keberanian untuk melakukannya.

Jungkook tersenyum gemas melihat makhluk di hadapannya. Bahkan tanpa sadar ekor berbulu kelabu itu telah dikibas-kibaskan oleh sang empu karena rasa senangnya yang meletup-letup.

Sang pemuda tampan menurunkan kepalanya sedikit, menuju perut kekasihnya—atau calon istrinya. Ah, bahkan ia baru menyadari ada gundukan imut berukuran kecil di perut yang sebelumnya rata itu. Ada _baby_ mereka di sana.

"Halo, _baby_. Ini _Appa_. _Appa_ sangat senang kau ada, _baby_. Baik-baik di dalam sana, oke? Jangan membuat _Eomma_ kelelahan di pagi hari. _Appa_ menyayangimu." Jungkook mengecup gundukan lucu itu penuh kasih sayang.

Jimin meneteskan air mata bahagianya melihat itu. Ekor panjangnya bergerak melingkari perutnya, tempat di mana _baby_ nya berada.

Jungkook membenahi posisinya sehingga wajahnya dengan sang lelaki manis berjarak sangat dekat. Tangannya beranjak mengusap-usap pipi Jimin sehingga suara dengkuran halus itu terdengar kembali.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku akan menebusnya dengan kebahagiaan dalam keluarga kita." janji Jungkook. Ia mengecup dahi Jimin lama.

Sang lelaki manis mengangguk pelan. Ia menggerakkan tangan dan ekornya untuk melingkupi pinggang Jungkook. "Aku sangat percaya padamu, Jungkook _ie_."

Jungkook menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jimin dengan lembut. " _You're precious to me_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **-A. N.-**

Ya ampuuuunnn /lempar laptop/

Ini apa coba hiks :'( aku ngerasa gak pd banget dengan ff ini.. tapi aku suka kalo jimin jadi hybrid kucing yang gemesin, jadi aku tulis :'D

Makasih udah mau baca sampe bawah… Mohon kritik dan sarannya yah~

Kalo mau ngobrol-ngobrol silakan lewat PM... kalo akun medsos aku ada askfm, twitter, fb, silakan tanya tanya :3.. kalo mau bbm boleh, tapi PM dulu ya untuk pinnya XD

Makasih banyak~


End file.
